I am SHER locked
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: Jane moved back to London to start a new life and escape her old one. Moving in with John she thought she would live a normal life and get things back to normal only to see that John's life isn't that normal.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mundane Tuesday like any other as I was walking down the streets of London. I wasn't paying much attention, texting and regretting every fiber of my being my decision to wear my high waisted shorts today. Luckily I was wearing my favorite button up. It was long sleeved, which kept me a little warmer, and was my favorite shade of bright blue. I pulled up the weather report on my phone.

"It would be nice if the weather man can actually be correct about the weather for once," I muttered to myself. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, noticing a text from my best friend, Michelle. Before I had a chance to even read the message it felt like I had hit a brick wall. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, loosing grip of my phone. I didn't know what I had run into until I heard another loud thud next to me at the same time I fell. It was a man wearing black pants and a purple button up. He quickly stood and took a few steps before stopping.

"He got away," the man said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no, I'm fine thanks," I said as I stood and dusted myself off. I had a nice scrape on my elbow that was slightly stinging.

"Oh, that's not important, just a scrape on your elbow. But, judging by the smudged makeup, you've been crying; you're not fine," the man said as he swaggered away straightening his shirt which had become un-tucked when he fell to the ground. I just stared at him as he walked away.

"Where did my phone go?" I asked as I searched the ground. I kept searching but could not find it. I huffed and put my hands on my hips. Still unable to find my phone, I decided to keep heading to my destination.

The temperature started to rise as I walked down the street. Once I got to where I was headed I stopped for a minute. I was standing outside 221B Baker Street. It had been a year since I had seen my brother, or even talked to him. I rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing, no one answered. I then banged on the door. After a second of waiting, an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello," she smiled, "how can I help you?"

"Hi, is John Watson in?" I asked.

"He just left, I can take a message?" she asked.

"Actually, it's important I speak to him in person," I told her hoping she would let me in.

"Well come in, you can wait in my kitchen," she said opening the door a little wider for me. She was about to show me to her kitchen when the door flew open.

"Mrs. Hudson, I…" the man started as he came through the front door. I recognized him immediately; it was the man I had run into.

"What are you doing in my flat?" he asked me as he stood in the door way.

"Your flat?" I asked, "This is my brother's flat."

"Harry?" he asked.

"I'm his other sister," I told him, "Jane." Just then I heard the door open again.

"Sherlock, you just left me at Scotland Yard…" I heard John start. I saw him in the doorway and I pushed past the other man.

"John!" I said as I grabbed him in a hug.

"Jane, how are you, why are you here?" he asked confused, "I thought you were in America." He and I walked upstairs to his flat. Mrs. Hudson brought me the tea she was making and Sherlock sat in a chair across the room from us.

"I _was_ in America, but once I finished nursing school it was hard to find a job. I ran out of money, so my landlord kicked me out," I explained.

"I told you not to go, to stay here and just go to university here," John said as he stood. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

"John, I had a free ride; I couldn't pass that up," I countered, "You sound like our parents."

"I think I'll just go back downstairs," Mrs. Hudson said, not wanting to get in the middle of the Watson siblings fight.

"Have you told them?" John asked as he turned and faced me and crossed his arms.

"Yes. I didn't think you would have helped me when I moved back, so I stayed with Harry for about a week. I told our parents and they got angry like they always do. They don't like that I went, don't like that I had to come back after they told me not to go in the first place. They also said 'I told you so,'" I told him as I sank a little further into the couch.

"I'm sorry," John said as he came back over to the couch, putting an arm around me.

"Harry won't let me stay with her anymore," I said after a moment of silence.

Sherlock hadn't stirred until I said that. He sat up a little straighter and eyed John and me.

"Um, John—" Sherlock tried to say.

But John wasn't listening. Without hesitation, he said, "You can stay here."

"Oh, whatever," Sherlock huffed as he slid further down in his chair. He brought his hands together in a prayer position under his chin.

"All my stuff is still at Harry's," I told John. He nodded and said something about going over and getting it. Once John left the flat I looked over at Sherlock. I saw him peering at me through one eye.

"Can I help you?" I sneered. He lifted his head and looked at me fully.

"You're not John's real sister," he said as he laid his head back on the chair once again.

"What, yes I am," I said, slightly offended.

"No, I mean, you're not related by blood," he said as he sat up in his chair and looked at me.

"How do you know?" I questioned, "You thought I was Harry when you first came in."

"Yes, but then I really looked at you. Then it was easy to figure it out," he explained. I just continued to stare at him in confusion.

Sherlock huffed and continued to explained, "First is your hair, its red, I've seen pictures of John's family and no one has red hair. Second, you're too short; you're what, five feet tall? While John may be relatively short the rest of his family tall. And you have no freckles, a recessive trait, and a trait no one else has in his family. And I'd say your twenty-five years old, which means his parents, would have been at least forty-five when you were born. At that age the chance of pregnancy is only one-to-two percent." I just stared in amazement. I was about to say something when I heard John lumbering up the stairs.

"This is all you had?" John asked as he carried my two, rather large, bags up the stairs.

I nodded, "I left most of the things I didn't think I would need back in America with my best friend. I wanted to travel light."

"Well, you can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch," John said as he started carrying the bags up the stairs to his room. I quickly got up and helped with one.

Once we made it into his room I put my bags on the bed and started unpacking.

"I have some empty drawers you can use," John said as he pointed out where they were.

"Did you tell Sherlock about me? Did you tell him I was adopted?" I asked as John was about to leave the room. He was standing in the door way, holding the door open. He shook his head.

"That's what he does. He sees things a way no one else can," John said as he stepped back in the room and shut the door.

"Seems arrogant," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

John let out a laugh, "Very, but he is a proper genius, absolutely brilliant."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Thanks again for letting me stay, John," I said as I started pulling my hair up into a ponytail. John nodded and left me to alone to do what I needed.

After my shower I put on my favorite yoga pants and a plain white tank. The outfit had been a present from Michelle and I wore it almost every night. My hair was still up in a ponytail and I had washed off all my makeup.

I made my way back downstairs in the living room with John and Sherlock.

"We got take-away," John said. He motioned to the food on the table in front of him. Sherlock was still sitting in the chair he was in earlier and wasn't eating.

"Why isn't he eating?" I asked as I sat next to John.

"Digesting slows me down," he said. He didn't flinch in his seat. He continued to sit there, leaned back as far as he can with his hands under his chin.

"I lost my phone today," I said, breaking the silence.

"Do you know what happened to it?" John asked, not really seeming that interested.

"No, I lost it when freak here ran into me down the street," I said, pointing at Sherlock. He lifted his head and glared at me. Sherlock stood from his chair without saying a word and left the room. I turned to John asking if I should apologize.

"No, he will be over it by tomorrow," John said as he also stood and started cleaning the table off.

"Well its late, I'm off to bed," I said as I stood from the couch and started heading out of the living room. John told me goodnight and grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch.

…

The next morning when I woke up I rolled over to face the bedside table. For a moment I panicked, not remembering I was in John's bed. I fell back on the pillow and huffed. I reached over to grab my phone to check the weather for the day, remembering I had lost it. I huffed and looked at the alarm clock to see that it was almost noon.

I hopped out of bed, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and threw on some clothes. I was proud of my outfit, shorts and black tights with a vintage Chanel tank. I threw my hair up in a messy pony tail then inspected myself in the bathroom mirror. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I made my way downstairs.

Sherlock and John were about to walk out the door when John spotted me.

"Oh, Jane, Sherlock and I have to go out for the day. Just stay here and make yourself at home," John said as he followed Sherlock. I just stood there in the middle of the living room looking around. I decided to really look around. See what John's life was like now. I sat in Sherlock's chair and looked around. I saw a smiley face on the wall that I didn't notice earlier. It was spray painted in yellow and had bullet holes around it. Other than the smiley face the flat was relatively normal for someone like Sherlock. There was some stuff taped to a mirror above a mantle. There were several books and papers lined up on the mantle and a skull on the end. I stood from the chair and just walked around, opening books, reading papers and snooping through everything then found my way back to the chair.

"I'm already bored," I said to no one as I leaned as far back as I could and rest my head on the back of the seat. I then decided to go out and get some lunch and walk around London.

After I ate I got a to-go drink and walked down the streets of London. I hadn't been here in so long it was almost like new.

As I was walking down the street I saw several shops I liked but never actually went inside any of them. I decided I was going to need a job to eventually get my own place and help John out while I stayed with him. I was going to walk into the last store on the street and ask if they were hiring. I downed the last of my drink and tossed it in the trash. As I turned I was yet again struck by what felt like a brick wall. I fell to the ground again, this time hitting my head on the sidewalk. I felt the weight of another body fall on top of me. I looked up with my pounding headache to be face-to-face with Sherlock. I huffed and laid my head back down on the ground, waiting for him to get off me. He quickly stood and took a few steps away from me.

"Jane, are you alright?" John said as he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Yea," I said as I put my hand on the back of my head, I felt a warm liquid and pulled my hand back to see my fingers red, "Actually maybe not. Does this guy ever walk down the street like a normal person?"

"You'll be fine, nothing major, just a few stitches," Sherlock said as he searched around like he was looking for something.

"Sherlock, can you stop for a moment. My sister needs a hospital," John demanded. Sherlock huffed and turned to look at us. He rolled his eyes and hailed a taxi for us.

"You two go, I have work to do," Sherlock said as he slammed the door to the taxi shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Once John and I got back to the flat I went to John's room to change clothes. The doctor had only given me three stitches and some pain medicine. I quickly changed into some black leggings and grabbed John's black and white striped shirt from his closet. John had called for take-out when we were in the cab on the way home, as I was walking down the stairs and lay on the couch the delivery boy had knocked on the door. I could hear dishes clanking together in the kitchen as he got plates out of cabinets.

The pain medicine was starting to kick in and I could feel my normal self slipping away. Pain medicine had always affected me greatly and I acted nothing like myself. John brought me a plate of chicken and rice and sat it on the table in front of me. I smiled and grabbed his face with both of my hands.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled and patted both his cheeks.

"That medicine is working isn't it?" he said as he turned and went to get his food ready. I sat up and got a mouth full of rice as I heard the door open. I turned to see Sherlock taking his jacket and scarf off in one fluid movement as he made his way up the stairs. I could hear him talking to John but I couldn't tell what was being said.

John and Sherlock came back in at the same time, John sat on the couch with me and Sherlock took the chair. We all sat in silence as I tried to eat the rice but ended up making more of a mess.

It was starting to get dark outside when Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs with a man behind her.

"Dears," she said in her soft voice, grabbing the attention of the whole room. We all turned to see Detective Inspector Lestrade standing next to Mrs. Hudson.

"Where," was all Sherlock asked, not moving an inch in his seat?

"Abandoned house just outside of London, you need to see this." With that Lestrade left, knowing that Sherlock would follow soon. Sherlock didn't move until he heard the door shut. John and Sherlock quickly stood and started putting on coats and scarves.

"What about Jane? She can't stay alone," John said.

"Well she isn't coming," Sherlock said as he turned and started down the stairs. Sherlock turned to see his friend still at the top of the stairs. He rolled his eyes and huffed and waved his hand.

"Jane, get your coat," John said joining his friend at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly got up and grabbed my black North Face that was hanging on the peg next to the door.

Once we had gotten to the abandoned house my medicine was starting to wear off. I followed the boys up the yard towards the house. Once we walked up to the yellow tape everyone turned and looked at us.

"Freak is here, and his friend," a woman said with disgust on her face.

"Donovan," Lestrade said sternly.

"You can't come in here," she said stopping me at the tape.

"She is with us," Sherlock said. Donovan looked at Lestrade for a minute before he huffed and waved me in.

"I'm already breaking the rules letting you two in," Lestrade said aloud but it was more to his self. Donovan rolled her eyes and huffed while she walked to the other side of the crime scene.

"She is rude," I said looking at John. Sherlock walked ahead of us to the body while John and I hung back and let him do what he needed. John and I stood in silence, looking around and I was taking everything in.

"She is sleeping with that man isn't she?" I asked John motioning between Donovan and another man, as I pointed at him, Sherlock stood from where he was, crouch looking at the body, and yelled at the man.

"Anderson, go away," Sherlock yelled and went back to the body. Anderson huffed and walked away to go look at other evidence.

"How did you know they are sleeping together?" John asked, almost in shock.

"Just look at them," I told him as we started to make our way over to Sherlock, "The way they sneak glances at each other."

John and I made our way up to Sherlock, examining the body.

"The body is so badly burned we can't tell anything until we get it to Molly," Lestrade said making his way into the room. Sherlock was about to prove Lestrade wrong once again when he was interrupted.

"That's actually not true," I said as I crouched down next to the burned body.

"What?" I heard John say behind me and I felt everyone's eyes land on me.

"Well, one, a body being burned at these extreme temperatures the gases in the head would cause it to explode unless there was a way for the gases to escape safely, such as a bullet wound," I said pointing to the bullet sized wound in the skull. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Sherlock, looked at me with astonished looks.

"Anything else," Sherlock asked.

"The victim is a woman," I said as I stood, "Skeletal structure of the face." John was looking at me in complete shock and Sherlock had a slight smirk.

"Is she right?" John asked turning to Sherlock. I had a smile on my face and put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"She got the blatantly obvious," Sherlock said as he shoved his hands onto his pockets. I winked at Lestrade and started walking around the crime scene trying to figure out if I could notice anything else.

"How did you know all that?" John asked as he caught up with me. We were far enough away we couldn't hear Sherlock but I know he was spouting off more facts and evidence that "obvious" in his opinion.

"In college I took some forensic classes," I said turning to face him, "And my ex majored in criminology." Before we knew it, Sherlock was standing next to us.

"We are done here," he said then continued to walk towards the door. John and I turned and waved to Lestrade at the same time.

…

Once we got home I quickly grabbed for John's laptop but I was too slow. Sherlock came up and scooped it off the table as I reached for it.

"Hey," I said as he walked by me and sat at their wooden desk in the living room.

"There are more important things here than MySpace," Sherlock said with disdain over his shoulder.

"Sherlock, no one even has MySpace anymore. And what are you doing with my laptop, what is wrong with yours?" John asked as he made his way into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Nothing," was all Sherlock replied as he typed away on an email.

"Wait, was that nothing is wrong with yours or you're doing nothing on mine?" John asked as he sat on the sofa with his tea.

"Nothing," was all he replied again. John didn't know what to say to that. I turned and went down the hallway towards Sherlock's room. Sherlock turned and did a double take when he realized where I was headed. I walked back out of his room, laptop in tote.

"You can't just take my laptop," Sherlock said getting up from the desk chair.

"Watch me," I said as I headed up the stairs. I knew he took a few steps towards me but didn't follow. Sherlock turned on his heels, grabbed John's laptop and headed for his room.

John was left alone on the couch looking in the direction that his sister and best friend went.

"Those two are like bloody children," John said as he relaxed and sipped his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to a note on the bedside table saying that John and Sherlock had left for the morning but it didn't say where. I got up and stretched, stretching too far and getting light headed. After I regained my head I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and slap on some eyeliner. I grabbed some black leggings from a drawer and a light black and white patterned sweater with pink at the bottom. Looking at myself in the mirror and looked at my hair, deciding to let it curl and do as it pleased.

I went back into the bedroom and grabbed Sherlock's laptop and opened it, sitting on the bed. It was starting to get colder outside so I thought I would check the weather. The weather validated my thoughts and I decided to go with my favorite black studded boots. I closed the laptop and grabbed it as I made my way out the door to go downstairs. Still home alone I decided I would return Sherlock's laptop. As I laid the laptop on his bed I heard the boys come in the front door and up the stairs. I walked out of his room and meet them at the door.

"Why were you in my room?" Sherlock asked.

"I was returning your laptop" I said as I made my way into the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock went straight to his room muttering that there better not be anything wrong with his laptop. John hung up his coat and said he was going to go take a shower. After I made my cup of tea I grabbed a magazine from the mail pile and made my way to the couch. I sat and sipped my tea mindlessly flipping through the magazine. As I shut the magazine I felt a presence next to me. I turned and looked up to see Sherlock standing there. I waited for him to say something but he never did, he just stood there holding a phone out to me.

"Sorry you had to get stitches," he said not looking at me. I saw John come down the stairs, his hair still dripping on his shirt. He stopped and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Umm, thanks," I said taking the phone from him, "I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he turned on his heels and went back towards his room.

As I started messing with my new phone John practically ran to me.

"Did he just apologize to you?" John asked me.

"Is that what just happened?" I asked looking towards Sherlock's room. John shook his head and headed into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. He joined me back on the sofa as I put as many numbers that I could remember in my new contacts, which wasn't many.

As I finished and sat the phone on the table in front of me Sherlock came walking out of his room and grabbed his coat.

"Molly has found something, she says it will peak my interest," Sherlock said expecting us Watson siblings to follow.

"What did she find?" John asked as he got up and also grabbed his jacket. I quickly followed knowing I would be left alone if I didn't.

"She won't tell me, says I have to see for myself," Sherlock said getting more and more excited to the possibilities of what it could be.

The cab ride there was silent. Once we arrived Sherlock was quickly out of the cab and almost to the front doors. John and I got out of the cab as quick as we could and caught up with Sherlock.

Sherlock and John were several strides in front of me and didn't show any intention of slowing down. I wasn't paying much attention and messing with my phone and didn't realize we had made it to the medical examiner room. Sherlock had stopped at the door to tell John something but before I realized he had stopped I bumped into his back. Once I realized what happened the door opened to reveal a young woman. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she slightly jumped when she saw us standing there. Her eyes fell on Sherlock first as he turned and looked at me. I mouthed 'sorry' as I lightly place my hand on his arm and took a step back. She straightened out her purple button up and gave him a quick smile before her eyes rested on me. Her smile faded and she reached up and scratched behind her ear then turned and gave a small nervous smile to John.

"That's my sister, Jane," John said as Sherlock made his way by Molly into the medical examiner room. Molly followed quickly behind him and John and I walked in together.

"So what did you find?" Sherlock asked as he walked up to the body that was on a table in the middle of the room. Molly quickly walked over and unzipped the black body bag pulling it back to reveal the victims face. Molly reached over and pried the mouth open. John was standing next to Molly, watching over her shoulder. I was standing next to Sherlock, waiting to see what was going to be found. I quickly grabbed a pair of gloves for Sherlock and handed them to him. He took them and put them on quicker than I had ever seen. I could feel Molly's eyes on me the whole time.

Sherlock reached into the victim's mouth and pulled out a clean piece of paper. John and I looked at each other in confusion. _Clean paper, no burn marks, means it was placed post mortem. _Sherlock started unfolding the paper, being careful not to tear anything.

**One of many**

Sherlock read the note then looked up to John and Molly. I could barely see what it said around his shoulder. Sherlock quickly made his way to the door.

"Sherlock, where are you going?" John asked running after him.

"To the lab," he said as the door shut behind him. John and I quickly went to follow him.

"Oh, uh see you guys," Molly said quietly as we all left the medical examiner

…

We had been in the lab for hours. John and I were sitting in floor throwing paper wads at each other as Sherlock was analyzing the note.

"Well you two have been civilized today," John said as he got up to sit on a stool across from Sherlock, "And apologizing Sherlock, that's not like you." Sherlock didn't move and continued to look through his microscope.

"Oh, my gosh you have a crush on my sister," John said with a look of almost complete shock.

Sherlock stopped and stared at John for a moment, about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Oh, I have it!" I said clapping and making both men jump. I quickly got up from the floor and walked over to sit next to John, "Face recognition." They both stared at me with blank looks for a moment, "Come on guys keep up. If the note said 'one of many' that means there are or will be other victims. Get Lestrade to find out what she looked like when she was alive and we will know what type of woman to look for."

"That's actually a good idea. Let people know to be careful," John said starting to follow what I was saying. He quickly pulled out his phone and walked to the other side of the lab.

I had been texting Michelle all day on and off. While I was sitting across from Sherlock I felt my phone vibrate. Opening the text message I thought it would just be more girl talk like we had been having all day, but it was the last four words I had ever wanted to read.

'**He has found you'**

I could feel the blood rush from my face and my eyes widen. I placed my hand over my mouth and sat my phone down, staring at it.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked looking at me the whole time. I looked up at him and immediately tried to hide everything. I smiled and just looked at him, shaking my head.

"Your flushed, your eyes are dilated and you didn't reply to the text Michelle sent you, meaning she sent you bad news and you're scared. So what did she tell you?" Sherlock asked. I still didn't answer him. He glared at me waiting for me to answer.

"It's nothing," I said lightly.

"You're lying," he said, now completely forgetting the microscope in front of him. He went to reach for my phone but I covered it with my hand. He gave me a puzzled look and moved his hand towards my phone again. I covered it again, not wanting him to see what the message said.

"I called Lestrade; he said it will be tomorrow before they can tell us what the victim looked like," John says as he joins his sister and best friend. He noticed how Sherlock was looking at me and had a confused look, "Did I miss something?" Sherlock was about to tell John what he deduced but I interrupted.

"Nope, nothing, let's go home," I said grabbing my phone and walking by John towards the door. John turned back towards Sherlock who was getting his things together and walking towards the door also. John huffed and followed.

Once we got home john had mentioned something about going on another date. He quickly went upstairs to shower and get ready. Not long after, I was sipping tea on the couch listening to Sherlock play his violin. He had told me not to bother him, that he was thinking, but I enjoyed listening. John came down in a nice red button up and jeans. He grabbed his jacket, waved to Sherlock and me and was out the door. I sat my tea on the table and stretched out on the couch. It had been a tiring day and I was exhausted. Before I had even realized I was asleep.

_"No, no, please stop," I cried, huddling to the floor. He didn't care how much I cried and cringed, he wasn't going to stop._

_ "I'll stop when you learn how to do things right!" he yelled back handing me across the face._

_ "I said I was sorry, I said I would do it again," he yelled back. He grabbed me by my shoulders and picked me up off the floor._

_ "I think you're trying to poison me," he said looking at me in disgust._

_ "Why would I do that? I love you," I said trying to calm him down. He let me go before I had my footing and I collapsed to the floor. He bent down, tears in his eyes. He softly brushed the tears from my face and pushed my hair behind my ear._

_ "I love you too darling. How about you go make us something different for dinner," he said as he stood at full height. I nodded and was quickly out the door towards the kitchen. _

Just as the man in my dream slammed the door shut, Sherlock slammed the door to the flat. I quickly jumped awake, almost as scared as I was in my dream. I quickly turned to see him standing there in his black dress pants and dark purple button up. He had his hands resting on his hips as he stared down at me.

"You had a nightmare," he said matter-of-factly. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yea Sherlock, people have those," I said laughing slightly. I hadn't realized before but there was a blanket on me that wasn't there when I had fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket up around my shoulder and throw my feet onto the floor. I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again to see Sherlock sitting on the table right in front of me. I startled me, causing me to jump slightly and curse under my breath.

"You had a nightmare about a loved one though. You also never replied to Michelle's text of 'he has found you.' Meaning you moved here to actually run away and judging by what you were murmuring in your sleep I'd say it was an abusive relationship. So correct me if I am wrong, which I never really am, you didn't move here because you couldn't get a job and pay rent, you moved here to run away from your abusive boyfriend who no matter how many times you tried to leave would find a way to corner you into staying no matter how verbally or physically abusive he was," Sherlock said finally taking a breath. I just stared at him in disbelief. I thought I was hiding everything so well, I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. Just then his phone went off. We both looked down at the table to his phone and back at each other.

"Aren't you going to read that text?" I asked, choking back the emotions that wanted to flood through. He reached over and picked up his phone, never taking his eyes off me. It was a text from John saying he wasn't going to be home until morning. It was getting close to midnight and I decided I needed a shower. I stood in front of Sherlock, who was still sitting on the table, and laid the blanket down on the couch behind me. I picked up my phone and turned to head towards the stairs, I could still feel his eyes on me. Before I made it to the stairs I turned.

"Everything you said was correct," I said over my shoulder, not brave enough for Sherlock to see the tears that had begun to flow down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I reached over and grabbed my phone to shut it off and rolled over and went back to bed. I hadn't slept much during the night, thinking of everything Sherlock had said. I ended up not being able to really sleep so I rolled back over after about half an hour and checked my phone.

**Going to the lab, meeting John there**

**-SH**

I decided I would get up and start my day. After I showered and brushed my teeth I went to the dresser to pick out my outfit for the day. I had settled on another pair of black leggings and one of John's blue button ups. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and grabbed my brown combat boots. Slapping on a little shiny eye-shadow and a small amount of black liner I was satisfied with how I looked. My hair was big and curly, spraying a little hair spray it I completed the look.

Once I got downstairs I grabbed the white scarf I had sitting on the couch and walked out the door. Waving down a cab I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

"St. Bart's please," I said as I opened the text.

**You look nice.**

The text was from an unknown number. I quickly shut my phone off completely. I had an idea of who it was from and I didn't want to get another text from him.

Once the cab stopped at the hospital I quickly gave the cabbie money and jumped out, not waiting on the change. I took the biggest and quickest steps I could to the front door. I had managed to remember the way to the lab rather easily. I pushed the door open to see no one there. I saw Sherlock's coat sitting on the back of a chair so I knew they were somewhere in the hospital and would be back eventually. I walked over to the telescope, looking through the lens. It saw several cells but didn't really have any clue of what it was. I sat in the chair that had Sherlock's coat on it, spinning around in circles. I spun around once, as fast as I could, closing my eyes and hanging on to the sides. I hadn't done that since I was a child and could help the smile that spread across my face. I was spinning around then came to an abrupt stop. I looked up to see Sherlock holding the back of the chair.

"Why are you here?" he asked me as he continued to just look down at me. Even sitting in a tall stool he was taller than me, _attractively tall._ I mentally hit myself for thinking that.

"I came to find John," I said as I got off the stool to get some distance between us.

"He isn't here, he just left to go home," Sherlock told me as he pulled the chair back to the microscope. He leaned down and looked through the lens then quickly sat back up. He glared at me but never said a word as he fixed the distance of the lenses. I could hear Sherlock's phone vibrate in his pocket. I was mindlessly looking at all the specimens in the lab while Sherlock worked. I was debating on whether or not I should leave or tell him about the text and about _him._

"Why did you turn your phone off?" Sherlock asked as he placed his phone on the table next to the microscope.

"How do you know my phone is off?" I asked as I walked over to the stool across the table from him.

"Well you haven't been texting Michelle like you usually do and left it alone on the table, meaning she isn't talking to you or turned it off," he said as he looked up at me, "And John said he tried calling and it went straight to voice mail." I leaned on the large table and propped myself on my elbow, resting my chin in my hand.

"I just didn't want to be bothered today."

"By whom?" he asked. I knew he would figure it out, he wasn't stupid. I sat back in the stool defeated. I was about to just come out and say when Sherlock's phone started ringing. Lestrade was calling him, he just rolled his eyes and hit the ignore button looking back up at me waiting for me to answer. Almost immediately Lestrade called him back.

"He won't give up until you answer," I said hoping to drop the subject. Sherlock hit the ignore button once again.

"What did he say when he texted you?" Sherlock asked going back to his microscope. I knew it would be easier to just tell him the truth but I had been hiding it for so long it was hard.

Sherlock's phone started ringing again, this time he let out a very annoyed breath. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I leaned over and grabbed his phone, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Jane, where are you? I have been trying to call you. I was worried when I came home and you weren't here, and wouldn't answer your phone."_

"I'm fine, I'm with Sherlock."

_"Well that's not something you hear from a girl every day. Anyways Lestrade called, said Sherlock wouldn't answer. He says they finished the face recognition and we needed to be there."_

"Alright, we are on our way." I hung up the phone and told Sherlock we needed to leave. I grabbed my phone as he grabbed his blue scarf and coat.

The whole cab ride to Scotland Yard was silent. Once we got there he paid the cabbie, jumped out and was on his way before I had even opened the door. I managed to catch up with him as he walked through the front door.

Sherlock never said a word until we got in the elevator. It was quickly getting colder outside and I didn't feel much warmer inside. I shivered slightly as the doors closed as a cold chill went down my spine. I didn't think much of it until I felt something on my shoulders.

"Here," Sherlock said dryly as he gave me his coat.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I said as I slipped my arms through the sleeves and placed mine and Sherlock's phone in one of the pockets.

"So what did he say?" Sherlock asked, going back to our earlier conversation. I had hoped he had dropped it but I was proven wrong. I let out a heavy sigh as I ran my hand through my hair. Sherlock hadn't moved the whole elevator ride and was continuing to stare forward.

"He said I looked nice. Texted it to me while I was standing on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab," I said quietly as the elevator doors opened. Sherlock, who hadn't moved the whole time, turned and looked at me. I could see his wheels turning as he was putting it all together. I walked out the doors first, scanning the floor for John or Lestrade. I saw the older Detective Inspector in his office sipping a coffee. Sherlock quickly walked by me, once again several long strides ahead. I lightly jogged to catch up, catching the door as it almost closed.

"Jane," John said as he came up to me, 'Why are you wearing Sherlock's coat?"

"Sherlock, we have a problem," Lestrade said putting down his coffee and turning the screen around. It was a picture of what the victim looked like when she was alive. I didn't have to look to know everyone's mouth dropped open.

The woman had red curly hair, no freckles and looked like she could be my sister.

"You are staying here," John said pushing me towards the chair he was just sitting in.

"I'm not staying here; the safest place would be with you and Sherlock," I said fighting against him and standing closer to Sherlock. John let out a heavy sigh but agreed.

Once we got back to the flat john went to the kitchen to make some tea. I fished my phone out of Sherlock's coat pocket as I hung it on the hook. Fishing Sherlock's phone out, I tossed then both on the table. I lay across the couch and Sherlock took his usual chair as John came in with two cups of tea. I moved my legs to give John a spot on the couch but as he sat I put my legs across him.

"So what do we do now?" John asked as he sipped his drink. Sherlock had his hands in the usual prayer under his chin as he thought. I had no idea what to say or do, I was the murders type. When no one answered John he huffed, pushed my legs off him, and said he was going to go take a shower. Then my phone vibrated. Sherlock turned and looked at it then to me. We both knew who it was. He quickly got up and reached for it just as I tried reaching for it. We grabbed it at the same time, tugging across the table. After a couple tugs he managed to rip the phone from my hands. I ran around the table trying to grab the phone only for him to hold it above his head. He stared down at me, smirking at the fact he was a full foot taller than me, _and what an attractive look for him._ I quickly back away feeling my face blush red and mentally smacking myself for saying that in my head.

He quickly unlocked my phone and started going through my messages.

**Must be someone important to just walk into Scotland Yard**

…

**That coat is a little big don't you think?**

…

**Baker Street, that sounds…quaint**

…

**Let's go to dinner**

Sherlock looked at me locking my phone and setting it back on the table. I sat back down on the sofa when John came back down again.

"John, you sleep upstairs tonight, it is your bed and I feel bad for making you sleep on the couch every night," I said with a smile. He quickly agreed thanking me and saying his back thanked me also. He gave me a light kiss on top of my head and turned and when upstairs. I told him I would see him in the morning and to sleep well. Sherlock continued to stare at me.

"He is following you and he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants," Sherlock told me as he sat and placed his hands under his chin.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go to bed?" I asked as I made a make-shift bed out of the couch.

"We are on a case, I don't have time for sleeping," he told me.

"But don't you need to rest your mind? Even someone as brilliant as you needs at least a little rest," I said throwing the blanket over me and resting my hands behind my head.

"If I become tired I'll sleep," he said with a huff.

"Promise?" I asked turning towards him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I saw his chest rise and fall as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I promise," he said in a way that I knew he never promised many things. I rolled over onto my side, facing him. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not.

"Stop staring at me," he said after several minutes of silence.

"Why did you learn to play the violin?" I asked**. **He opened his eyes and looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"Why did you learn to play?" I propped myself up on my elbow, waiting for him to answer.

"It helps me think," he said getting comfortable in his chair. I looked at him intently. I saw him shift under my gaze.

"There is more?" I said with uncertainty.

"It was one of the few things I was better at then my brother growing up," he admitted. I sat there taking in what he had said. The great Sherlock Holmes felt inferior?

"Play something," I said rolling back onto my back again and getting comfortable. He looked at me in confusion again, but I just ignored his gaze and waited for him to start playing.

He quietly picked up his violin.

"No preference, play anything," I said glancing at him. He was watching me as he got ready to play. As he started playing I couldn't help but smile. The music was full of emotion, the emotions he refused to express any other way.

**A/N: HELLO STONEHENGE! Oops, wrong fandom lol jk so there are bits and pieces of this chapter that I feel are REALLY forced and other that I actually like. I know there isn't much with Jane and John mainly because I like writing the scenes with Sherlock. Aaany-who, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
